Camilla's Twilight
by ilovefartingunicorns
Summary: This story's broken up into 3 parts; for each start of another part to not give the rest of the plot away theres a description. It takes place throughout the whole Twilight series from start to finish.P1D:When Cam her sister Bella go move to Forks they don't expect to meet the strange Cullens. They are curious about the connections they feel to two of them, crush or something else?
1. Chapter 1

Preface

**All rights besides the Plot and OC belongs to the best creator of (sparkly) vampires, Stephanie Meyer. Please enjoy and review! I know its short, but I have another chapter coming on its way in like five minutes, complicated. 8/6/14. **

I always thought like most people did that death would come at a time of old age or at least it lasted longer than this. My heart beat fast and strong; it was healthy and not the cause of my death. I watched as my sister starred fearlessly into the dark eyes of the hunter with a paniced yet accepting look on her face.

It was apparent in her deep, milk chocolate eyes that I could only dream of possessing that she thought this would all be worth it. In a way it had been meeting, Jasper and all of the other Cullen's and at the end of the day it would all be worth it and I'd make the same choice over and over again, but it was all such a big tease now knowing that it would all be over.

At least for me, what awaited would be the end.

Taking a single last glance at my crazy, selfless, brave sister who I would do anything for I gave her a one last smile and before she could process what that meant, I jumped at the hunter and watched as the anticipation in her hungered eyes grew and I beamed. If I was right Bella was going to have her happily ever after fairy tale that she deserved more than anybody.

I closed my eyes waiting for his sharp, starved bite to come and invite death in.


	2. Chapter 2

**First off guys, I'd like to apologize for publishing very little for this story and coming down with writer's block early on even though there wasn't anything I could do about that. I hope you enjoy what I have written and please COMMENT. I understand that not many of you guys have a Wattpad account, but for those of you who do please say something even if its negative I'd like to know, so that I can become better. Maybe there's something that really is bothering you that I could fix or explain in the next chapter. And all rights besides the plot and OC (OC=ORIGINAL CHARACTER) belongs to the best maker of reasonable (as reasonable as living forever as a sparkly vampire with your gorgeous vampire soul mate is) and brilliantly created happy endings, Stephanie Meyer. **

**P.S. If you were curious I also have a Wattpad account and this story along with another is posted. **

As our mom drove us to the airport she had no problem leaving the windows down to let in more heat. The weather wasn't that hot especially for Phoenix, but add a hundred other cars on the road with the same plans in mind it wasn't comfortable either. I was dressed in my favorite outfit, short jean shorts and a purple top with my hair done up in a French braid to the side; I was wearing it as a start to new beginnings. I just had a feeling that things were going to get juicy where we were going.

Forks a place known for holding the highest record for precipitation a year was located in the Olympic Peninsula of Washington State, and when it wasn't raining there were still a layer of clouds that covered the sky reminding you that even though it wasn't raining today you never knew what tomorrow brought. My Dad also happens to live there and we used to up until I was two, Bella seven and then that's when my mom took us and left ditching the gloomy weather that I loved almost as much as the visits with my father. Something about it felt right, like home mostly how the weather never changed and something about a good shower or storm was comforting. We were required to come here every summer until we were fourteen and I would've still had another year if we weren't already moving in with my Dad, but Bella's fourteenth birthday had passed long ago and that was when she finally burst. Ever since then Dad had been coming up to where we were to visit and now and then if I was lucky he would take me back for a couple days at his house. No now our house, our home.

It wasn't until recently Bella and I agreed that we would be staying with Dad from now on; a decision I knew cost a lot coming from her. Phoenix was her happy place and unlike me she found the weather at Forks anything, but comforting. But mom had Phil now an okay minor league football player who traveled a lot and even though she'd never say it we could tell in her bright, adolescent like blue eyes that were a mirror image of my own that we were holding her back when she had to stay at home while Phil went around for work.

"Bella, don't do this for me. You don't have to go anywhere, baby," mom told Bella for the zillionth time. She hadn't bothered to do the same with me; my eagerness to move had been obvious right from the start. This was the right decision; it had been screaming all in my head and my (gut= heart).

"Mom, I want to go to Forks and besides it'll be nice seeing C-Dad," Bella answered, but I could tell she really didn't want to go. She had a hard time not calling Dad by his first name Charlie, but she'd have to keep at it if we were going to go live with him.

"Okay, sweetheart, but remember the door's right open if you ever decide to come home and I'll be there," Mom said then at the last part turned towards me even though it was unnecessary, "For both of you."

But we could both see the sacrifice in-between the lines and how much effort it took for her to say it.

After we got off of the airplane just as planned Dad was waiting for us with his Police cruiser. It was the only vehicle he owned. "Wow, I missed you guys and I'm so glad you're coming to live with us," he said as soon as he saw us giving us an awkward hug, like Bella he wasn't a touch- y, touch- y kind of person.

Dad looked a lot like Bella even though people claimed mom could've been her twin in another life. They have the same dark curly hair even though I imagined if he grew his out which I seriously doubted he ever would it would be curlier and the same chocolate brown eyes. He had a mustache that looked fake as if he just decided he wanted a mustache one day and instead of doing the normal thing he just went to the drug store, bought an artificial one and stuck it on.

"We are too," I said since Bella hadn't yet spoken up.

"_Us_?" Bella finally questioned.

Dad looked uncomfortable and not meeting either one of our eyes he starred off at one of the many trees and greenery in Forks he replied, "Yah, uh girls that was one of the things I wanted to talk to you about. I met this gal while I was at the hospital getting some necessary papers for the Police Department and we've just been hitting it off as the oldies used to say," he exclaimed.

"Oh, that's good news," Bella said not meeting anyone else's eyes either and then did one of her sort of kind of side smiles, "That's actually great."

I on the other hand wanted to ask a million and one questions like: what's her name? How good is her cooking from a scale of 1- 10 or are you guys not that far yet? Do you love her?

Surprisingly, I kept my mouth shut. He would tell me when he was ready. "Yah actually if it was alright with you she's planning to stay and eat dinner with us," he added.

Sure enough a lady with long, wavy caramel colored orange hair was waiting for us when we got home, stirring something by the stove. She was incredibly pale, but when she turned her golden eyes and large smile on us it seemed to brighten the whole room up. She noticed my dad first giving him an intense (loving?) look and a quick side hug and peck on the cheek before he went off to sit down and read his newspaper in the small dining room.

"Hi, I'm Esme," she said introducing herself with two hands out for us to shake. After hesitation we both did. I got a weird feeling; she acted like such a natural mom, but I didn't want our mom to be replaced.

"I'm Bella."

"Camilla, but everyone calls me Cam except mom. She likes real traditional, classy names."

"Well, Bella and Cam it was nice meeting you. Why don't you make yourself comfortable? Dinner should be ready in a half hour."

We went upstairs bringing our luggage in tow to unpack and when we came back down again we found that we had six new visitors. Each of them I noticed right away were pale and all of them had golden eyes of various shades, strange. They looked up at us as we descended the stairs making me blush. Don't care about what they think this is your home and you don't even know them, I thought to myself then correcting myself on the last note when I caught sight of the expression of Esme's face, yet.

"Hi guys, I want to introduce you to some people. Here's my family..." Esme said going around and after a while one by one everyone began introducing themselves. Supposedly, her and Carlisle who you will be introduced to in a little bit adopted them one way or another. The one with the cute dark bob was Alice, seventeen, Rosalie or Rose had golden hair that flowed down her back like a river stream and a rocking body that I would never have, eighteen, Emmett was with Rose and had curly black hair and was very, very tall, big, and bulk, Carlisle was the doctor at the local hospital who looked around Esme's age thirty with white blond hair, there was Jasper who must've stolen Goldy Lock's curls at some point or at least that's what it looked like, seventeen, and lastly there was Edward who had Jimmy Newtron's a main character from one of my favorite cartoons growing up bronze hair.

As soon as my eyes landed on Edward it was different looking at him somehow. My world burst and something in the pits of my stomach awakened coming to life. My cheeks also took on a sudden three degree burn and I wondered what it would feel like if his came crashing down on mine. I blinked telling myself to snap out of it. All of them were beautiful even though none of them were related and if it weren't for the fact that I was only thirteen years old he wouldn't be interested in someone like me.

Only when I looked into his eyes I saw the same emotions that I had felt earlier there.


	3. Chapter 3

quick author's note: You know how in the preface it said "In a way it had been worth it meeting Jasper..." Well, I made an error and I'm not able to edit on Fanfiction, but I meant Edward. Sorry for those Jasper fans out there.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter two

**All rights besides the plot and the OC's belong to the person responsible for two great book series which where turned into major movies and another movie, Austenland, Stephanie Meyer. **

"Hi, I'm Edward Cullen. You are..." the Jimmy boy (Edward) said looking at me as if expecting a response. Couldn't he tell from the drool coming out of my mouth, that I was currently unable to speak at the moment? Sometimes, boys were clueless. Wait, I still have to say something even if its 'shut up', I thought to myself, something, anything...oh, duh!

"Yah, I'm Camilla." _Way to go, Cam! You remembered your own name; I'm so proud of you. _I sent Bella responsible for the snarky opinion a glare. I did get a pass on this one; I must since he looks more like he's related more so to an angel than a human.

He chuckled. What did he notice? His answer to the questions that must've been written all over my face almost made me relieved, almost. "You already said that." But also slightly embarrassed.

"The last introduction was just a clarification."

He was so frustrating, how was he blocking me like this? "Yeah, how silly of me not to have already figured that out," he said lending out an arm for me to take. I stared at it dumbfounded. Did he think that I was some California airhead and that this was some funny prank like I needed help walking to the table? As if! "Maybe I can make it up to you by escorting you to dinner."

What was this the seventeenth century? "I think not. I have two legs that function just perfectly, Mr. Cullen," I said mimicking him. Emmett and Rose laughed at the tow of us, Emmett big booming laughter as they made their way to supper looking almost a little too close for public's attention.

"I guess I will just have to join you then." There it is! He almost sounds halfway normal, I thought amused to myself. He was so stubborn.

At Dinner, I was sandwiched in between Edward who was on my left and Bella who was sitting beside Goldy Locks on my right. _Isn't he so sweet looking so uncomfortable in front of everyone even though he has met the family at least three times! _Esme could be so obsessive over my Dad. Apparently, I found over the dinner table that yes they had met at the hospital and had been together now for three months. I could tell by the look in my Dad's eyes that he had found a keeper and the first time after he divorced mom too!

"So Cam I heard from your Dad who's been talking non stop about it since the first time I met him that your birthday is coming up," Alice said sometime in the middle of everyone eating when things were still quiet and people were still eating there food or at least picking it. I don't think I've seen the Cullens eat one bit so far and the food was good. It was seven; did they all sneak out and eat before they got here? What about Esme who had been cooking dinner? Stop being so paranoid, I told myself.

I looked down at my almost bare plate and answered coyly "yes" to Alice's previous statement. "Well," she said obviously trying to contain her enthusiasm. For what, you may ask, I don't understand.

"Well?"

She breathed out an impatient huff. "What do you want for your birthday? I already have the perfect party planned."

"But you don't even know about my true colors yet."

"Do you hear that, Alice?" Emmett joked with a large toothy smile on his face. "You better watch your back; Cam has a secret past and is coming out to get you."

"She wouldn't make it within an inch in my direction before-"

Edward growled silencing her from whatever she was about to say making Alice roll her eyes. I touched his upper arm (muscle, nice strong _real _no steroids added muscles) and that seemed to calm him down a little. He could be dramatic.

"Don't be such a hot head, Edward. You know I wouldn't lay a hand on her and besides you wouldn't let me," Alice reassured him and then turning back to me she got right back to business. "I heard you like baseball. How about we have a nice party with food and stuff where you can invite whoever you want, I will take care of all of the decorations, and then afterwards we can all have a nice game of baseball. Sounds good?"

I beamed and nodded my head quickly before I knew exactly what I was getting myself into.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter three

**All rights besides the plot and the OC belongs to my favorite Author, Stephanie Meyer. I decided after I gave it some thought at the pace it was going my Twilight version was going to end a tad too soon so why not do Bella's point of view as well as Camilla's? Review and let me know what you think. **

Bella's POV

Right as my eyes locked onto his I knew. It felt like a river flow of blazing energy had started from my toes and in less than a second had reached my heart making me crazy. A slight flush formed on my cheeks and my heart began racing faster and faster picking up speed the longer time passed until we unlocked eyes. Even after that I could feel his golden gaze follow my moving form not in a stocker kind of way, but in awe and gratitude.

"Hi, I'm Jasper Cullen, sugar," he (Jasper) introduced himself sticking out a hand for me to shake. He was about four inches taller than me with a halo made out of beautiful, golden curls.

For a moment his beauty distracted me and I wasn't able to respond momentarily. "Bella," I said at last taking his hand and giving it a squeeze before letting go. He was cold like he had just walked in from the Artic not gloomy, wet Forks. It wasn't that cold out there.

"Hey are you okay?" I asked him.

He crinkled only one of his brows, confused.

"Your hand was cold," I told him. Understanding flashed across his face for a brief moment before he was covering it back up again and smiled, distracting me.

"I just run a little below regular body temperature than everyone else, darling," he joked darkly, "nothing to worry about."

I dropped it blinking away tears obviously hurt even though I didn't have any right to be. He was a stranger and it was pretty clear that he was hiding something, but what?

"Bella, Bella, Bella dear what is it?" Was this normal? Did he give away nicknames to every girl he ran into?

"Oh, nothing to worry about," I said repeating his words and immediately feeling like a b with an itch afterwards. What was up with me? Why was I acting like this? I usually wasn't like that, but it was as if something in side of me was screaming that I needed to learn this boy's specifically juicy, mysterious secret that he may or may not have, but not for the sake of curiosity. No, I just needed to know. What if he was in trouble and I could help?

I shook my head trying to get my mind right. I was acting like a pure idiot.

At dinner where we all sat together, Jasper next to me which was basically all I noticed baseball was mentioned for Camilla's birthday which was coming up March twelfth which was a week from now I winced causing Jasper to look over at us in concern. It was basic knowledge with everyone that I was a klutz and could barely walk on my own two feet on a flat surface much less hit a ball with a bat and run from base to base without tripping over them.

"Yah, it sounds like Camilla would enjoy it," I told them, nodding making Camilla give me a sharp glare.

"Camilla who has a voice," she shot back in less than a second making a couple people chuckle. She had one of the most fast mental processing of anyone I knew. I could easily see her being a judge one day calling out the guilty. She was short about five foot, but still had a tad more time to grow since she was thirteen with long, dark brown hair like mine but curlier and mom's blue eyes.

During dinner everyone chatted amongst themselves, so mostly I talked to Jasper and smiled in amusement when I saw my sister at the corner of my eye looking over at Edward who she was talking to in wonder and complete awe. It looked like someone had a crush.

"So love what's your favorite kind of flower or rose?" Jasper asked sometime during supper.

"A red rose, yours?"

"A red rose."

At the end of dinner, when everyone began to leave Jasper stopped at the foyer and turned towards me addressing both me and my Dad who was standing there as well. "Well, Bella I was wondering if you would like to go out with me some time?" he asked. He had the most beautiful country accent ever.

"Sure if that's alright with Bella," Dad said turning towards me to make sure it was okay. Now I knew how Camilla felt when I spoke for her. It was kind of irritating, but there were more important things at hand like why would someone as wonderful as Jasper want to go out with me? I barely know him, but I like him.

Camilla came up then behind Jasper and made a large thumbs up sign with a giddy smile on her face making me roll my eyes. Jasper catching where my gaze fell turn around and gave a dazzling smile towards Camilla making me oddly jealous even though she didn't even bat an eyelash or swoon. Edward came up then letting off a second growl for the night. What was he, part animal?

"Well, Bella it looks like your sister is more than willing to go out with me," Jasper joked gauging Edward's reaction. Edward frowned. "How about you?"

This time he really looked worry and when I caught sight of Camilla rolling her eyes at my anxiety I realized how silly this all was. It was only one date and by the time he knew me he probably wouldn't ask for another. Sad I nodded and before he could ask what was wrong Emmett shouted for him to hop in the silver jeep they came in.

Jasper's POV

Bella's so beautiful not like the Southern Belles I constantly ran into back when I was still human and in the war. She was real and had depth; she didn't just care about normal human things cared about like prom and that kind of thing. That was made apparent by the beginning and dinner when we all were conversing. I wondered if she would allow me to take her to prom. Wow, now I sound like a teenage girl.


End file.
